Russet Wolves and Flaming Birds
by OtomeLuver
Summary: Harry and his "little sister" Natalie McDonald, after Voldemort is defeated, wish to go to another world. Drawn by Natalie's internal wish to meet true elves, they end up in Middle Earth, in Moria! And, to boot, they're both elfings! AU Slash
1. It Finds Me

Hey everyone! This is my first HP/LOTR fanfic, so I hope I do okay!

**Summary:** Harry and his "little sister" Natalie McDonald, after Voldemort is defeated, wish to go to another world. Drawn by Natalie's internal wish to meet true elves, they end up in Middle Earth, in Moria! And, to boot, they're both elfings!

**Pairings:** Elfing!Harry/Legolas, Elfing!Natalie/?

**Note:** In this fic, I'm taking two liberties which I don't think are real. First of all, for LOTR, they're such things as soul mates for the elves. The other mate would be an elf, and if you find your mate, it's pretty much automatic that you'll end up together, no matter what (even if the genders are the same). However, most elves don't end up finding their soul mate, as it requires skin contact to be able to identify them, and elves aren't exactly a touchy-feely race. Secondly, I'm making it possible to have more than one Animagus. I think it would be cooler that way, but I'm not making it an easy thing. If you have too many forms, you can become unstable, and you have to be quite powerful to manage even more. Natalie will be a russet wolf, though I am debating giving her another one. Harry will be a black phoenix, a black kitten, and a special one that I will reveal later. I've already picked it, and it's quite powerful, but it drains a TON of magic. Cookies to anyone who can guess it!

**OC: **Natalie is NOT an OC. Just so you know. She was sorted into Gryffindor during Harry's fourth year. Check the books. I don't think she was mentioned anywhere else besides that, but if someone finds a spot like that, I'd really like to know. So, if anyone finds a spot, and quotes it for me (with the page), cookies!

**Cookies:** Whoever has the most cookies at the end of this series gets a prize! Woo! I'll write a one-shot about whatever couple they want. Yaoi, Yuri, Het, whatever you want! So… On your mark… Get set… Go!

"Speech" = Common Speech or English

'_Speech' _= Telepathic Conversations

"**Speech"** = Parseltongue

"Speech" = Elvish

xxxRWFBxxx

"_I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me." – Harry Potter_

It was finally over, thank God. Or, more appropriately, according to Natalie, thank the Valar. She was always studying those strange elvish traditions, even though real elves weren't alive anymore. Though, Nat still had a bit of an infatuation with them.

Ah, Nat. Better known as Natalie McDonald. Ever since the young Gryffindor was sorted in Harry's fourth year, he had taken the younger girl under his wing, becoming her "older brother". At her request, of course. Nat was a Muggle-born, and an orphan, like Harry himself. However, she grew up in an orphanage, and had been going to go into foster care, when she got her letter to Hogwarts. That, of course, had changed everything, and Harry had done his best to show the girl the ins and outs of the wizarding world, at least, what he knew.

The girl had stuck with him through thick and thin, the entire war. When Hermione and Ron died, she had been there for him. When Colin and Dennis Creevey, her best friends, died, Harry was there for Nat. They were closer than most blood siblings, having been forced to endure so much more.

An now, now that the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Lord Voldemort himself, was finally dead, where was his sister? Harry's startling green eyes roamed the scene of carnage around him as he began to step through it, most people having already left with the injured to go celebrate. "Nat!" he called out, worry creeping its way onto his face. "Natalie!" Where was the girl? He bit his lip, trying to catch a sight of her russet-colored hair. It was nowhere in sight.

Speeding up as he moved through the wasteland that was formerly Godric's Hollow, Harry continued to call out his younger sister's name at random intervals, growing more and more frantic. Where was she? Was she hurt? Dead? His mask cracked, and a few tears rolled down his cheeks. No! He couldn't lose her, not now! His parents left him first, leaving him with the Dursleys. Then Cedric, which Harry blamed himself for, no matter how many times Nat told him it wasn't his fault. Next was Sirius, his beloved godfather, followed shortly by Dumbledore, wonderful father figure he loved. Hermione and Ron went next, blown to pieces a few battles ago. They had never confessed their love, either. In this battle… Everyone that Harry cared about. Except for Nat. She couldn't die, she just couldn't!

"…Harry…" a whisper of his name jolted Harry to his senses. Had he really heard that? Blinking, he scanned the area with his startling green eyes. "…Harry…Bro…" It definitely was Nat! And… That russet color, off to the left!

Immediately, Harry dashed toward the sound, looking for his little sister. There she was! By the body of that Death Eater, Nott… "Natalie!" She was laying on the ground, blood covering her black Hogwarts robes. Was it hers, or someone else's? "Natalie! What happened?" Harry asked, brushing a russet-colored curl out of the eyes that were as equally green as his own.

Nat blinked, her eyes slightly glazed over and feverish. "It was… Sectusempra…" Sectusempra! Harry's eyes widened in shock. Then… That was her blood! Cursing under his breath, he gently pulled off her shirt, moving the flaps of her robe, and being careful of where he knew the wounds would be. Once the top half of her body was revealed, Harry gasped, and then gritted his teeth to hold another one back.

There was a large gash reaching across her stomach, simply **oozing** blood. At this rate, she would die in absolutely no time at all. Frantically, Harry searched his memory for all those healing spells that he had learned from Hermione. It was awful that he couldn't change into a phoenix, one of his Animagus forms, but he was so drained, he probably would do it wrong. Muttering two spells, one to increase blood production and the other to help the blood clot the wound quicker, Harry dug around in his robes, searching for bandages. There were none. Cursing, he brandished his wand once more, announcing the familiar spell. "Accio bandages!"

They appeared, flying towards him from who-knows-where. Harry caught them in midair, before turning back to Nat. The blood was oozing out less slowly now, at least, though it was still very dangerous for his younger sister. Quickly, he began bandaging the gash, albeit a bit clumsily, double and triple wrapping in order to stop the blood from flowing out. In fact, Harry continued his poor bandaging of the wound until he had used up the entire roll of bandages.

He sighed in relief, flicking his eyes up to Natalie's face. Throughout the whole bandaging process, she had remained silent, only wincing when Harry pushed her wound, brushed up against it, or did something careless like that. "Nat? Are you okay?" he asked, gently brushing another piece of hair out of her face. Feeling her forehead, he frowned slightly. "You're awfully warm."

Fixing her matching eyes on his, Nat waved his comments away. "I'm fine," she told him, sitting up. However, as she did, Nat was forced to lay back down, wincing as pain ripple through her stomach. Sighing, she blinked up at her brother. "This sucks."

Harry averted his eyes, muttering slightly, though Nat was still able to make out the words. "Yeah. The whole world sucks, right about now." Frustrated tears pooled up in his eyes. "I just… I just…" He couldn't spit the words out, though his sister understood what he had been about to convey.

"Yeah…" she murmured, her eyes following Fawkes, the Pheonix, as he flew through the air towards them. "I wish we were someplace else." _Someplace with Elves_, she thought in addition, but didn't voice the message.

Harry sighed, wiping away tears and nodding. "Yeah…" he agreed, just as the bird reached them. "If only." With those words, the two disappeared in a flash of light.

xxxRWFBxxx

A cry of despair rang out from the dwarf, and Gimli left the path they were taking, instead running into a large room. The rest of the Fellowship quickly followed, most surprised, with Legolas's arrow nocked and ready to fire at a moment's notice. The dwarf began sobbing over one of his kinsmen's graves, and Gandalf began to flip through a book, reading bits out loud. However, Legolas wasn't listening, instead having found something moving in the corner.

"Who's there?" the elf demanded, pointing his arrow in that direction. Immediately, all the attention in the room was drawn to Legolas, and then to the corner itself. Even the sobbing Gimli was pulled from his mourningful stupor to look to the corner, his face hardening. Evidently, he thought that whatever was in the corner had contributed in some way to his comrades' deaths. Which, all-in-all, wasn't an unreasonable assumption.

…Legolas had never thought that he'd think that way about a dwarf.

Movement began to occur in the corner of the room. Two small shapes emerged; they were about the size of children, or of Hobbits. Legolas lowered his bow slightly, though it was still drawn and ready; he didn't know for sure if he could trust them yet. And, it appeared he was right. From within the folds of a black cloak, the taller of the two (though only slightly taller) drew out a silver sword with encrusted rubies in the hilt.

A clanging and ringing sound met with the drawing of that sword. Everyone, including the black-robed figures, turned toward the sound. A startled-looking Pippin was trying to frantically grab at a skeleton, which had already partially fallen down a well. Unfortunately, it was too late, as booming and clanging noises resounded, most likely heard throughout all of Moria. Great. Now all the dark creatures living in these mines would know they were there.

Like echoes picking up, the sound of marching and drums could be heard, signaling that the orcs were coming. Gandalf rounded on the youngest Hobbit, who looked positively terrified (for once) for being foolhardy. "Fool of a Took! Next time send yourself down the well!" Merry looked as though he were going to stick up for his longtime friend, but Boromir sent him a look.

The sound of the orcs grew louder, and for the first time, a sound emerged from the two figures in the corner, emitting from the smaller. "Valar!" The voice was like that of a child's, and yet… That was Elvish. How…? Realizing that he could quit his musings and save them for later, Legolas ran to help Aragon and Boromir barricade the door.

xxxxxRWFBxxxxx

Natalie was confused. Very very confused. One moment, she was talking to Bro, as she lay injured on the battlefield. That stupid Goyle! The adult one, of course. Nat was surprised that that incompetent buffoon even knew of Sectusempra, let alone being able to cast it! It was still a wonder that he and his son had even been able to read, but she was blathering.

But, anyway, one moment they were there, and the next, they were here! The first thing that had caught Nat's attention was the elf, and a thrill of victory ran through her. Her wish had been granted! The next second, however, she wondered why he was that tall… Picking herself off the ground, she turned to Harry, her wounds aching with her movement.

Immediately, her jaw dropped. Bro was _stunning_. His skin was a creamy pale, scars gone, and his ebony hair was now long, falling past his shoulders. With his glasses gone, his emerald eyes could now be seen clearly, and… were his ears pointed! Bro had noticed her scrutiny. "What?" he asked, turning his attention to Nat. And then his expression matched hers. It was reasonable, after all. Randomly transporting someplace, they could handle. Turning into what appeared to be elflings…? Not normal, even for magic. They had freaking pointed ears, by the Valar!

Abruptly, their observations were halted, as the blonde and absolutely gorgeous elf pointed an arrow in their direction, announcing something that Nat couldn't understand, and, judging by Bro's puzzled expression, he couldn't either. However, the message was clear: "Show yourself". Exchanging looks, they pulled up the hoods of their black cloaks, before stepping out to where they could be seen.

The beautiful elf (though Nat had a strange inkling that he was gay) lowered his bow slightly, finally letting it sink in. They were children now. Elf children. That was a bit of a frightening idea. A slight hiss drew her attention, and her eyes widened slightly as Harry drew the Gryffindor sword, stepping between Nat and the elf. Any other time, Nat might have protested, albeit only slightly, but not now. She was frightened, unsure where she was, what was going on, and whether or not she could use her magic. Plus her wounds were hurting **so** bad. Harry had been in more situations like this; it would be best if she left the heroics up to him.

Nat, lost in her musings, jumped as a clanging sound began at her left. A… short person had knocked a rapidly disappearing skeleton into a well. Crap. Now everything in, well, wherever the hell they were would know they were there. Apparently, the people-things thought that as well, for someone who looked surprisingly like Dumbledore yelled at the short person.

There were booming sounds, resounding, as if someone were playing extra loud drums for the marching band. A shudder went through Nat's body, as her elven instinct immediately identified those sounds as belonging to a form of enemy. Honestly, was there no peace where the quartet went? Well, rather, a duo, now. Seeing as the two lovebirds were gone, leaving just Nat and Bro. Definitely sad, but at least they had each other.

"Valar!" remarked Bro from next to her, making the corners of Nat's mouth curve upward. She had influenced Harry more than she thought, if he was automatically using that as an exclamation. The sound of heated voices caught Nat's attention, and she looked up, distracted. The Dumbledore-man was arguing with the elf and two men, but they were still speaking in that strange language that she couldn't understand. Apparently, it was about the door, for the three removed the majority of their barricades, albeit a bit reluctantly.

Now paying more attention to her immediate surroundings, Nat found herself staring into two pairs of eyes, one brown and one green.

xxxxxRWFBxxxxx

Merry had pulled Pippin aside, attempting to cheer him up, for the Hobbit felt bad. Apparently, the child drawing a sword had just scared him, and he had accidently knocked over the skeleton in his fright. Nothing that Gandalf should've yelled at him about. It hadn't worked well, though, as the orcs were coming, and everyone was so tense and worried.

He lifted his brown eyes, and, after searching throughout the room, they came to rest on the two black-cloaked children, still standing warily in the corner. Why would two children be here in Moria? He didn't think they were dwarf children, so what were a pair of human children doing in the mines? They seemed quite young, if their small height, and the size of their pale, delicate, and extremely SMALL hands had anything to do with it.

So, casting an apprehensive glance at Gandalf, Merry stood up, making his way over to a regretful Pippin. Gently, he lay a hand on his friend's shoulder, who stiffened. As Merry offered up a comforting smile instead of angry words, the younger Hobbit's green eyes sparkled once more with their normal mischievousness. "Let's protect those kids, kay, Pip?" Sword or not, he thought, no, he _**knew**_ that they wouldn't be able to protect themselves.

Pippin's eyes lit up at that marvelous idea. "Why, Merry, I do believe that that is by far the most intelligent idea you've ever had!" Merry pretended to look offended, though that just made Pippin grin. "Let the small people protect the smaller people, I say!"

Both Hobbits now quite proud of their idea and motivation, they marched over to the two children, grins plastered on their faces despite the fact that they were most likely about to do battle with a bunch of evil creatures. Hobbits could find ways to be happy in just about anything, though with some complaining about food or tired feet, of course. It was a gift.

The child with the sword didn't seem to like them, if the wariness coming from startling green eyes, the only thing they could see underneath its hood, meant anything. Thus, seeing that, they turned to the other child, which the slightly taller one seemed to allow, albeit semi-reluctantly.

As the smaller child looked up, it met their eyes with identical eyes to the first one's, only its eyes had a mixture of fear and curiosity in them. Merry and Pippin were about to introduce themselves, grins still in place, when the sound of something smashing against the doors came through, wiping them off quickly. "We'll protect you," Merry told the children, as they took up protective stances in front of them. The doors burst open, and the Hobbits gulped, suddenly doubting their resolve.

xxxxxRWFBxxxxx

Woo! First chapter is done! This took me forever to do, I will say, and I did this completely from memory! Woo! I don't think I'm going to go back to the books to review very much, at least, for the very first part. Currently, I think I can do it pretty well by memory, at least till the end of "The Fellowship of the Ring". After that, I may have to start consulting the books. Ugh. Oh, and for anyone who will complain about the whole eye-color thing, it will be explained later why Natalie and Harry have the same colored eyes. Okay? And it was NOT my intention at all to make her look like Lily. Just saying.

My main story for right now will still be "The Wizard, the Witch, and the Gender-Confused Hatmaker", but I wanted to put this up because I HATE having finished chapters for stories that I haven't uploaded yet. Yeah… Okay, now an advertisement!

"**Not Quite A Maia" by Kara's Aunty**

**Middle Earth has a problem: Gandalf the Grey is AWOL in Time & Space after destroying the Balrog of Khazad Dum. But who will take his place in the Quest to defeat the Dark Lord Sauron? Not who you think... HP/LOTR Crossover. Wildly AU!**

http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/ 4838629 /1/Not_Quite_A_Maia


	2. Loyalty

**Summary:** Harry and his "little sister" Natalie McDonald, after Voldemort is defeated, wish to go to another world. Drawn by Natalie's internal wish to meet true elves, they end up in Middle Earth, in Moria! And, to boot, they're both elfings!

**Pairings:** Elfing!Harry/Legolas (I think I might just make Natalie like a child, unless anyone overly protests…)

**Cookies: **Unfortunately, no one's earned any yet. Nobody's guessed Harry's other form, which will most likely not be used until the final battle type thing, so plenty of time to guess. So, anyway, keep guessing!

**Chapter Title: **Loyalty

"Speech" = Common Tongue or English

"_Speech"= Telepathic Conversations_

"**Speech" = Parseltongue**

"Speech" = Elvish

xxxRWFBxxx

_"He will only be gone from the school when none are loyal to him." – Harry Potter_

This was frightening. Gripping his sword in his right hand, and his wand in his left, Harry came to this realization. It wasn't the fact that they were battling that sent his emotions in that direction; back in England, for they were definitely NOT in that country anymore, he had fought plenty of battles. No, it was not the fight that scared him; it was the enemies.

They were horrifying, ugly masses that had so drastically been distorted from human, that the only reason they seemed AT ALL similar was the fact that both manner of creatures walked on two legs. Even that troll from first year had smelled better! Sending a sidelong glance at Nat, he wasn't surprised to see her shaking. This was probably terrifying for her, especially with the way everyone, excepting the strange four short men, loomed over her.

Honestly, most of the reason that this was so scary was because of their changed bodies. Everything was so much bigger now, and Harry was very glad for the two people, no super much taller than them, protecting the two. His child-like arm was growing tired of holding the sword, so he sheathed it, switching his wand to his right arm. This way, he could aim better.

Casting a stunning spell at one of the creatures that had gotten too close, Harry moved Nat behind himself, shielding her with his body, while he, in turn, was being shielded by the two men. Double lay protection. Excellent.

Sending a Sectusempra at another creature, Harry debated using a few Unforgivables. While he had gotten quite a bit adept at using them during the war, he often struggled with the moral dilemma of casting them. Never the Cruciatus, of course, but the killing curse and the Imperious curse he had used, often turning weak-willed Death Eaters against their comrades. However, when a creature almost skewered Nat, with only a well-placed stunning spell from the girl stopping it about a foot or two away, he made his decision.

Casting a spell at one of the creatures over of the short people's shoulder, whom he was certain of having seen them casting spells, though he had yet to notice a reaction, Harry directed the ugly beast, smiling slightly as it began to viciously attack its comrades. A cry of pain, which would probably have been unheard to him before he became elvish, came from the corner of the room, and Harry turned unconsciously, worry glinting in his emerald eyes.

Another small person, and he REALLY wanted to know what they were, had been stabbed. By a fucking ugly giant cave troll. Immediately, Harry pointed his wand at it, sending an Avada Kevera its way, and then feeling the major twinges of his conscious. Ignoring it, he watched as his sister fought her way towards the small person, sending some helpful stunning spells her way to help.

xxxRWFBxxx

Crap. That was so gonna hurt that little guy, if not kill him. Well, technically he was teller than her, but at least she had the excuse of being quite young, whereas she was almost positive that he was an adult.

Ignoring the strange places her mind was wandering off to, the russet-haired elfing continued forcing her way through the creatures, using a strange combination of spells. Stunning spells to make them hit the floor, and make their comrades trip over them. Disarming spells to send both them and their weapons flying into the other creatures. Reductos and Bombardas blew them to pieces, making her duck to avoid the debris, and a well-places Wingardium Leviosa could send one smashing into the ceiling. All in all, the creatures around her were being quickly cut down.

There he was! One of the men was kneeling in front of the guy, as was one of the other short people. Running the last few steps to him, and ignoring the gasps of shock when they noticed her hood had fallen, Natalie crouched down, wand in hand, before casting a diagnostic spell on the little guy. Looks like all that time studying to be a Healer came in handy. Surprisingly, he wasn't that injured, either. "Episkey," she muttered, pointing her wand at his chest, and he let out a gasp.

That sent the two behind her lunging forward, as if frightened that she had harmed him, but he, saying something in a strange language, waved them off, standing up gingerly. He turned to her, and opened his mouth, about to say something, but her brother's voice behind her made her ignore that. "Natalie, MOVE!" he yelled, and the russet-haired girl jumped forward, pulling the short man with her. Just in time, too, as one of the creatures fell to the ground, either unconscious or dead, right where she had been standing. Harry stood behind it, wand in hand, hood down, and a grim look on his face. The other two short men, the ones who had been protecting them, were right behind her brother, and ran forward, straight for their friend, who, Natalie realized, slightly embarrassed, she was still holding the wrist of.

The man, well, the man that was the appropriate height, said something in that strange language once more, and the surrounding small people nodded, some answering back with those unfamiliar words. With that, he turned to them, and, much to their surprise, began to speak in their own language. "We need to get out of here," he told them, a slight smile coming onto his weathered face as he saw their happiness in the fact that they could understand him. "Questions later, little ones." He turned for a moment, before saying something more. "You may call me Estel."

With that, he scooped up Natalie, who squealed in surprise. Looking back, she saw Harry being picked up by the elf, so he was safe too. Clinging to the man who saved them, Natalie shut her eyes, scared. She felt like a little kid once more, and she didn't particularly like that fact. Then again, now everything was so scary… It was weird, the elfing realized, burying her face into the man's chest, and wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. She was a teenager, she knew that, and she could remember facing way harder and scarier things than this, but right now, this was terrifying. Did the elfing body make this much of a difference? Cause she was very, very scared.

xxxRWFBxxx

Legolas, seeing what Aragon was indicating, bent down and grabbed the other elfling from where he stood, gasping slightly as his hand contacted the small body and a shot of lightning spread through his. For a moment, his body took over as he ran, following the hobbits to make sure they didn't get left behind, while his brain whirred, sparking at apparent, well, showing of his mate.

He looked down, taking in the sight of his apparent life-partner. Raven black hair, and startling emerald eyes. The other elfing had them too… Did that make them siblings? And where were their parents? There had been no reported births of elflings, and he was certain that it would have been fairly recent, as they seemed no older than twenty!

Questions later, however, he realized, though he couldn't resist one as he carried the elfling along. "Child, what is your name?" Legolas asked, meeting the emerald gaze of the boy.

For a moment, the child seemed torn, as if deciding whether or not he could be trusted. Apparently, however, the boy decided to trust him. "…Hadrian," the boy murmured, looking up at him once more, before grabbing the little stick at his side (truly, what was that?), and craning his head forward, to see around them, and into the orcs.

The child seemed to be frightened of them, and rightfully so. Hoping to comfort him, Legolas squeezed Hadrian tighter, as dread from some other unknown creature washed over him, and the child shivered into the older elf, clutching at his clothes tightly. Taking a risky look behind him, Legolas's eyes widened as he took in the sight. "Durin's Bane…" he whispered, slightly in awe of such a powerful being, yet at the same time, worried that it was on the opposing side.

He had to protect his mate from it, that was for sure.

xxxRWFBxxx

Aragon looked down at the elfling in his arms, and then at the empty gap ahead. "Hold on tightly," he told her, before leaping the empty gap. She whimpered, frightened, holding onto him a little more tightly.

Gandalf, ahead of them, looked back. "Hurry!" he commanded, looking at the Balrog with apprehension in his eyes. The Ishtari was apprehensive. By the Valar, not good.

"Throw them across!" he yelled to Legolas, who nodded, and promptly put the elfling down by his side. Okay, understandable. First Frodo, then Sam, Merry, and Pippin. All the while, the elfling girl stayed close by him, hovering as if she wanted to hold tight to him, yet not daring to. After helping Gimli across, much to the dwarf's disgruntlement, his elven friend scooped up his elfling, and jumped across.

"Brother!" the elfling girl yelled as they leapt, her emerald eyes fear-filled. "Brother!" she cried again as he was set on his two feet, and she catapulted her way towards him, hugging him fiercely and crying slightly.

Tearing his eyes away from the elfling reunion, Aragon turned to Legolas. "We have to keep moving," he told the elf, receiving a sharp nod in return.

Pulling the two elflings apart, at which he felt a twinge in her conscious for the frightened wail the girl gave as he carried her, though the elfling Legolas held remained silent, merely clutching at the elf's clothes. "Ssh, little one," he murmured, holding her tightly. "I'll-"

What he was about to say was cut off, however, as Gandalf stopped to face the Balrog. "You shall not pass!" the elderly Ishtari called out, presumably drawing upon his magic to stop the creature. At the brightness, the Ranger covered his eyes until it faded, then grinned upon seeing no Balrog.

Gandalf turned back to them, looking tired, but the elfling in his arms, as if sensing his relief and now lax arms, jolted forward, leaping from them and to the ground. "Watch out!" she cried, and, lo and behold, the Balrog's whip rent the air, wrapping around Gandalf's ankle, and pulling him down. The weary Ishtari clung to the cropping of rocks.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried from behind Aragon, and he grabbed the Halfling, not wanting him to rush after him. Whatever the elfling was doing, he couldn't help.

However, the elfling drew a strange stick from her black robes, and pointed it at Gandalf, calling out "Accio Gandalf!" in a strange language. It was as though something invisible jetted through the air, hooking onto Gandalf, and the other end lay at the strange stick that the elfling girl brandished. Gandalf looked surprised, and appeared to not be holding on as strongly. However, the elfling girl was gripping the stick fiercely, determination showing on her face, as if her will alone was keeping Gandalf from falling. And, perhaps it was.

"Accio Gandalf!" The words echoed again, this time coming from the elfling child in Legolas's arms. His outstretched arm, coming from overtop of Legolas's protective ones, held a similar strange stick in it, pointed straight at Gandalf. Understanding dawned on Aragon.

"Magic!" He yelled at the rest of the Fellowship, holding an unprotesting Frodo in his arms, who was staring wide-eyed at the two elflings. "They're holding him up using magic!" The Ranger turned to the strange-haired elfling he had been holding. "Can we do anything to help you?" he asked her, setting Frodo down.

She turned her gaze slightly, tired, much more tired than a child's should ever be, emerald eyes upon him. "Ask Brother," she told him weakly, apparently putting much effort into whatever magic she was doing with that strange stick.

The other elfling, who was apparently her brother, had heard the question, and turned his thoughtful, and still tired, emerald gaze upon Aragon. "See if you can remove the whip from his ankle," he announced, his voice lilting and commanding in elvish.

Legolas nodded, setting down the elfling child. "I will," he said, striding towards Gandalf while Gimli sputtered, unnoticed, in the background about elves and their stupid language. Carefully, he stepped, expertly avoiding the arrows that came his way. Both of the elflings watched him with their emerald eyes, apparently straining to keep their sticks pointed at Gandalf.

All of a sudden, arrows began to rain down on them, the orcs snapping out of whatever stupor they had been in. "Protego Maximus!" yelled the female elfling, waving her stick, and a glowing barrier appeared around them, deflecting the arrows. She held it up, while her brother held onto his stick with both hands, a look of fierce concentration on his face.

Quickly, Legolas reached down with nimble elf fingers, and, hissing slightly in pain as he burnt himself on the whip, gently pulled it off of Gandalf's ankle. Aragon had never been more glad for elvish strength as this moment, for the look of relief on Gandalf's face was apparent. Unfortunately, however, as soon as he cleared the rocks, whip and Balrog falling with a loud roar, he was pulled towards the elfling who had been holding him up. The child, with a panicked look of surprise, stopped whatever he was doing, and Gandalf's movements halted as the elderly Ishtari landed, gingerly on the ankle that the Balrog had captive, that is. The other elfling glared at them. "Get out of here!" she instructed, arms wavering as she struggled to hold up the stick thing she was holding.

"Everyone, move!" Aragon found himself yelling, gesturing everyone towards the exit. Boromir began to haul the Hobbits along, and Frodo hurried to Gandalf's side, letting the weary man lean against him as they hurried to the exit. Legolas stopped, scooped up the male elfling, much to the child's protests, and ran with them, smacking Gimli on the head when he didn't move.

The female elfling dropped her barrier, letting the arrows all fall to the ground, and then as she turned to run, let out a gasp as several arrows jammed into her body. Cursing himself for not grabbed her sooner, the Ranger scooped up the child, trying to be careful, but not sure if he succeeded, before running after them, foul words that he was glad the elfling didn't understand on his lips the whole while.

Ground beginning to crumble behind them, and the arrows of the Orcs still attempting to hit them, the Fellowship fled, one elfling secure among them, and the other with poison slowly infecting her system.

How was it? I was on a bit of a writing role today, so I finished this chapter. I'm not very proud of it, because I think it, well, just wasn't a very good chapter. Constructive Criticism would be very helpful for this chapter, especially if you could be nice and point out specific mistakes. If people point out enough of them, or dislike this chapter enough, I'll change it up.

Oh, yes, Gandalf lives. *nods rapidly* I really didn't want him to "die", so I'm making him live. Comments?


End file.
